model_airportfandomcom-20200214-history
ASJE International Airport
Created by Andrew Elliott/NZAir777 (CEO & Founder of ASJE International Airport) - Please note that this airport is a completely fictional airport. ASJE International Airport (IATA: AJE, ICAO: ASJE) is the main airport that serves Timaru, New Zealand. It is located 5.7 kilometres to the north northeast of the city centre, in the suburb of Washdyke. Officially opened in 2003, ASJE International Airport became the second largest international airport in the South Island of New Zealand after Auckland and Christchurch by both annual passengers and aircraft movements. ASJE International Airport is one of only three New Zealand airports (the others being Auckland and Christchurch) capable of handling both the Boeing 747 and Boeing 777 aircraft in regular service. Due to increasing passenger numbers, the airport is undergoing a huge makeover including a brand new terminal with new airbridges. Other new features at the airport include a brand new runway, taxiways and tarmac, plus apron for military, cargo and other special aircraft to unload goods. Two brand new engineering hangers for aircraft maintenance. Work on the airport's makeover is scheduled to bein in the next 2 to 5 years and is expected to be finished by 2020. Terminal and Gates ASJE International Airport consists of a single terminal which caters for both domestic and internationals flights and another smaller terminal which caters cargo aircraft. The main it is situated in the middle of two sealed runways. Airlines and Destinations Passenger Cargo Operations Military During the Antarctic flying season (which generally operates from August to February), ASJE International Airport will host I variety of US Air Force aircraft. C-17 Globemaster, C-130 Herlcues and LC-130 Hercules aircraft will often be seen on then military apron to the west of the main terminal. The US Air Force C-5 Galaxy aircraft will also make an occasional appearance. Accidents 2003: *Thai Airways International Flight 354 - The Airbus A330-300 crash landed after both of its engines failed on approach to land at the airport. On landing the front undercarriage collapsed sendng the cockpit secion of the aircraft to the ground. Emergency vehicles were lined up on both sides of the runway as the aircraft landed and were quick to assest the passengers. All the passengers on board Flight 354 from Bangkok survived the crash landing, only a few of them endured minor injuries. *Thai Airways International Flight 605 - The captain altered the air traffic control tower at ASJE International Airport after a fire broke out in the cargo hold of the Boeing 777-300 aircraft. Emergency vehicles surrounded Flight 605 once it had stopped on runway 34L. All of the passengers evacuted the aircraft without injures. 2009: *British Airways Flight 871 - The captain made a mayday call to the airport air traffic control tower on approach to land after they captain lost power engines 2 and 3 on the Boeing 747-400 en route to ASJE International Airport from Singapore-Changi. No one was injured in the accident. Two years later Flight 871 the Civil Aviation Authorities were forced to seized from operation after continuous problems with the aircraft.